More Than A Crush
by Chaos Raiden
Summary: A collection of one shots of Hope X Lightning. Each chapter is not directly connected. One chapter maybe a prequel, sequel, etc. Alternate universe where FFXIII-2 events are ignored. Minor spoilers. Chapter 3 incoming, takes place during FFXIII events.
1. Chapter 1: Hugs and Kisses

**Chapter 1: Hugs and Kisses**

**Pairing: Hope X Lightning**

**Rating: K - T**

**Summary: Hope is deeply depressed after losing his father, and Lightning is there to comfort him and advises him to move on.**

**Setting: A year after Final Fantasy XIII, ignoring Final Fantasy XIII-2's events, where Lightning does not disappear all of the sudden.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy XIII. Square Enix owns it.**

* * *

><p>A year after the events of Cocoon where Cocoon residents are saved thanks to the sacrifices of Vanille and Fang, residents of Cocoon find new homes in the wilderness of Pulse. Although they are not adjusted to the wild life of Pulse at first, they easily adapted to the new environments by keeping the monsters away using powerful force fields, find new sources of food, and so on.<p>

Lightning, Sazh, Serah, Snow, and Hope have found new settlements for themselves. Sazh has found a new wife, by the name of Mona, and married her after a few months meeting her. Dajh, Sazh's son, like his new mother a lot. Currently, Sazh works as a weapons merchant, selling various weapons for protection, hunting, and so on. Whereas his wife, Mona, works as a doctor, treating any injured people in her own clinic. They are living in a new settlement called Neo Palompulum.

Serah and Snow are happily married, with Lightning's approval and blessings. Snow still joins NORA, but with a brand new twist. This time, NORA is working side by side with Guardian Corps and PSICOM, as a new faction for civilians safety and defense. Both of them are currently living at Vita Bodhum, with the rest of NORA original members.

Lightning is still working for Guardian Corps, as Captain. She now lives with Hope in her new home at Vita Bodhum, after his father, Bartholomew, died out of injuries when he went hunting for food with a group of volunteers. Hope is deeply saddened by his father's death, and still grieving his loss for quite some time. In a very young age, he is now an orphan, and Lightning, who deeply cared for Hope, took him in her new home, as his new guardian.

**One night in Lightning's house...**

Lightning is now 22 years old, looking the same as she did like last year, with slightly longer pinkish hair. She has finished her patrol around Vita Bodhum earlier than usual, and went back home early. She is not surprised to see Hope is not down in the living room, and went to Hope's room.

"Hope?" asked Lightning when she went into his room.

Hope's room is nicely decorated, with motives of Pulse life, making his room looks full of life. Hope is sleeping on his bed, and Lightning sat on his bed, shook him gently to wake him up. He woke up groggily, rubbing his eyes, and looked at Lightning after doing it.

"Yeah?" replied Hope.

Hope is already 15, and is much taller now. He looks slightly masculine, slightly longer silver hair, and deeper voice. Although he is still not as tall as Lightning, he might be taller than Lightning in another few years.

"How are you feeling?" asked Lightning again.

"Not really good, Light." replied Hope again.

"Hope, you should stop being sad about your father. It is time for you to move on."

"I... I can't, Light. I keep having nightmares about this..."

Lightning went closer to Hope, holding his hands.

"I can't keep living! All of my family has gone! I'm afraid I will be gone too!" said Hope, with tears flowing from his beautiful eyes.

"Hope..."

"I hate my life! Worst of all, I hate everything!"

Instantly, Lightning slapped Hope's right cheek hard, shocking Hope himself, as well as stopped his crying.

"You are not the only one lose family members, Hope! I too, lose my parents in early age!" said Lightning angrily.

Hope's tears still flowing, but he is listening to what Lightning is saying.

"You have others, Hope. You have Sazh, Snow, and Serah as your family. I am also a part of your family, Hope." confessed Lightning.

Hope is shocked to hear that for a while.

"Hope, everyone will die someday. You, me, and everyone else. When the time comes, we will move on, Hope." said Lightning.

Lightning uses a napkin to wipe away Hope's tears.

"You have me, Hope. I will protect you, and I will always care for you as long as I am living." said Lightning sadly.

Hope blushed when he hears that, and suddenly hugged Lightning, with his head pressed against her chest. Lightning slightly surprised with Hope's action, and slightly blushed when she realises he puts his head on her chest.

"Cheer up, Hope. Your parents have moved on to a better place, watching you down here. I am sure of that." said Lightning softly.

Hope looked up to Lightning with slightly happier mood.

"T... Thank you, Light. I... I will always protect you too. When... When I grow up, I will protect you, like the same way you did for me. And... I will always be there for you too." said Hope shyly.

Lightning smiles, and wraps her arms around Hope for a few minutes. She raised his head slightly, and proceeded to kiss his forehead a few times, earning a blush from Hope. He also smiled when he saw Lightning's smile.

"You are very adorable, Hope. Keep smiling for me. That is enough to motivate me to protect you." said Lightning.

Hope kisses Lightning's forehead too, also earning him a pinkish blush from Lightning.

"Always, Light. As long as I am with you, I will always smile for you." said Hope.

They are still hugging for half an hour, with Lightning soothes Hope with some lullabies, putting him to sleep. Lightning tucked him in bed, kisses on his forehead, and left the room with a smile on her face.

"Stay strong, Hope." said Lightning with a smile.

* * *

><p><strong>It has been a while since I wrote a fan fiction, and I think it is pretty short and noobish work. I am pretty much inspired doing this one-shot work due to reading many good Lightning X Hope fanfictions here, Anyway, hope someone here likes my work.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2: Jealousy and Confessions

**Chapter 2: Jealousy and Confessions**

**Pairing: Hope X Lightning**

**Rating: K - T**

**Summary: After 3 years, Hope is now working as a Bodhum Ranger, whereas Lightning still works for Guardian Corps. One day, a young girl has been meeting with Hope secretly, making Lightning jealous, in many ways. What will Lightning do?**

**Setting: 3 years after Hugs and Kisses.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy XIII. Square Enix owns it.**

**Warning: There are some ecchi scenes nearing the end of this one-shot.**

* * *

><p>3 years have passed, and now Hope is working as a Bodhum Ranger. Bodhum Ranger has three main jobs. First, it is to find new and suitable places for Cocoon residents to live. Second, they are tasked to find any signs of Pulse residents and find out whether they are still around in this world, Gran Pulse. Thirdly, they must protect any civilians from any kinds of danger. Hope is still living with Lightning, who is still working for Guardian Corps. Their relationship has gotten much closer ever since she comforted him from his nightmares. Hope is now in love with Lightning, but he is too afraid to confess because she thought him as her younger brother, or maybe even a teenage son. Lightning, however, is actually also in love with Hope, but she is rather shy to confess because she thought that she is too old for him.<p>

**One day in Lightning's house...**

"Okay, Claire. Tell me honestly. Do you love Hope?" asked Serah, younger sister of Lightning.

Serah Farron looked like a younger, petite Lightning, albeit more in the cuter side. She wore rather cute white, frilly clothes, with red skirt that covered her legs perfectly. Lightning herself thought that her own sister was much more cuter than herself, and perhaps the main criteria as to why Snow was attracted to her. Currently, Serah worked as both housewife and a shopkeeper near her house.

"Yes, Serah. Do you have a problem with it?" answered Lightning.

Serah clapped her hands and squealed happily.

"That's great, Claire! You should..." said Serah.

"No, I won't date him, if that is what you are suggesting." interrupted Lightning.

"Why? You said yourself that you like him, and from what I see, he likes you too."

"I... am too old for him. I am 25 years old, and he is 18 years old. There are 7 years of age gap, Serah. 7 years. People might think that I am some kind of Torama, hunting for younger boys."

Torama was a new monster species discovered around Vita Bodhum's outskirts. They looked like big cats, with great fangs, long red tails, and have extremely ferocious temperaments. According to Vita Bodhum's scientists, the female Toramas were the ones who look compatible young male Toramas for mating, not the other way around. This weird phenomenon continually perplexed the scientists' minds, and many of them were still wondering as to why the female Toramas were the ones look for suitable,younger mates.

"Big deal, Claire. Snow is older than me, and I married him." said Serah.

"It is fine that older men marry younger women. If it is the other way around, it seems... wrong." said Lightning.

Serah shrugs her head.

"Claire, age gap is not the problem. The problem is whether you are committed and love each other. That is what most important." said Serah.

"Serah..." said Lightning before being interrupted by Serah.

"You should go and confess to him, Claire. Hope is very cute, and a handsome young man now. I won't be surprised he has a girlfriend, Claire. I saw that many girls around are wooing him when I was working. Not to mention, even I will get him as my boyfriend if I am not in love with Snow." said Serah.

Lightning cringed and stunned when she heard that. She did spot some of the new females recruits for Guardian Corps tried to flirt with Hope once, which he ignored. Two years ago, she often brought Hope to her workplace, as it is too dangerous to leave him alone there. Not to mention, the school was not even built yet due to lacking professional teachers. While Hope was there sitting at her workplace, many new female Guardian Corps recruits would like to hug him, because he looked very cute and adorable to them. Lightning often reprimanded them from hugging him, due to two things. One, they were not doing their jobs seriously. Two, she was protective of him and sort of jealous.

"I... I can't, Serah. I just can't." said Lightning sadly.

"Claire, it is not wrong for you to love him. It will be too late if you don't do something now." said Serah.

"But..." said Lightning, before another voice came in.

"I'm back. Hi, Light, Serah." said Hope happily, who was back from his work.

Hope looks different now compared to when he is younger. He looks very handsome, tall, manly, and cool. He wears knee-length black jeans, orange jacket, black gloves and now wields a weapon called SwiftBlade, a weapon that in interchangeable from a sword mode and boomerang mode.

"Welcome back, Hope. How's work?" asked Serah.

"Normal as always, Serah. How are you?" asked Hope back.

"Good, thanks. Oh yeah, I have been meaning to ask you..." said Serah.

"Yeah?" asked Hope.

"Do you think Claire's cute?" asked Serah.

Lightning was shocked with her own sister's question.

"Serah!" scolded Lightning.

Hope himself slightly blushed when Serah asked him that question.

"Err... Yeah, she's cute, and beautiful too." replied Hope shyly.

Lightning was stunned and blushed. No one has ever called her cute. People often called her beautiful, but not cute.

"Err... Thanks, Hope." said Lightning shyly.

"You are welcome. Oh yeah, I have to go out again now. I have to meet someone at the bar, Light. So you don't have to stay up. I just going to drop my stuff here first before I go." said Hope.

"Someone? Is it a girl?" asked Serah curiously before Lightning said something.

"Yeah. So, see you later, Light, Serah." said Hope.

Hope went to his room, left his weapon and other equipment, and left the house to see that person at the bar. Lightning looked like she was jealous, and Serah said something.

"I told you, Claire! He has got a girlfriend!" said Serah.

"It's not my business, Serah!" said Lightning sadly.

"Claire, you were jealous, right? You should go and see who is the girl!" replied Serah.

"No, Serah." said Claire.

"Claire, please do not lie to me that you are not jealous. I mean it." said Serah.

Lightning thought for a while. She was now wondering what were her feelings for Hope now. Is it sisterly love? Motherly love? Friendly love? Or true love? Either way, her heart now is not comfortable and jealous when she hears that Hope is seeing someone now.

"I... Am not comfortable with this. All right, let's go and see who is that." said Lightning.

"Great! Let's go." said Serah.

Both Lightning and Serah left the house, and went to the bar. The bar was crowded, and both of them saw Hope with a girl. She has long blonde hair, tied in a ponytail. She looked very cute, but not up to Serah's cuteness, to Lightning's opinion. Both of them took a seat far away from to spy on them.

"This is wrong, Serah..." said Lightning.

"No, it's not. Let's look at what are they doing." said Serah.

Both of them observed what were they doing, and it seems they were talking in secret, and it seems that the girl is asking Hope a lot of questions. Both of them seems happy, and Hope gave some papers to the girl. The girl looks happy, and immediately kissed Hope's cheek. Lightning's heart was in pain, looking at that scene. After a few minutes, both of them left the bar.

"Claire, let's go!" said Serah.

"No, they are meant together, and we shouldn't pry to their business." said Claire sadly.

"It is just a kiss on the cheek, it can mean anything! Come on!" said Serah quickly.

Serah took Claire's hand, and left the bar too. They saw both of them talking in front of a shop nearby. Hope and the girl talked to each other for a while, and the girl immediately left. Hope now returns back to Lightning's house.

"That's strange... Claire, I think you should go home and talk to Hope." said Serah.

"Why? He has already got a girlfriend." asked Lightning in sad way.

"Claire, I think you should tell him your feelings to him. If you don't, you will never be in peace with his relationship, and you will never be able to move on." said Serah.

Lightning thought that for a while, and agreed that Serah has a point. She should talk to Hope now.

"All right. See you later, Serah." agreed Lightning.

"Okay. Good night, Claire." said Serah.

Serah went back to her home, and Lightning went back to her house. As soon as she entered the house, she saw that Hope was now sleeping on the couch. Lightning's heart was melted, looking on how adorable he looks when he is sleeping. Lightning sat close to him, and tried to wake him up.

"Hope?" said Lightning softly.

Hope stirred a bit, and opened his eyes, staring at Lightning. He quickly sat up, and talked to her.

"Hey, Light." said Hope.

"How's the... date?" stuttered Lightning.

"Date? What date?" asked Hope.

"You know, your meeting with that girl at the bar." asked Lightning

"Oh. Nah, it's not a date." answered Hope.

"It's not?" asked Lightning, confused.

"It's more like an interview. She wants to find out what does Yuj likes." replied Hope.

"Yuj? One of NORA's members?" asked Lightning.

"Yup. She likes him for quite sometime, and has been asking me whether he likes what kind of food, type of girls, and other stuffs." said Hope.

"But... What about that papers you gave her? And what's with the kiss?" asked Lightning in a frantic way, but remained cool.

"Well, the papers are about... Hey, how do you know that I gave Elise some papers, and that she kissed me?" asked Hope curiously.

Lightning's cover was blown. There was no way for her to get out of this.

"Well... I am curious as to who you haven been talking to, so I followed you. Enough about that, can you answer my question?" said Lightning embarrassingly.

"Well, she wants to register as a NORA member, so I gave her the registration papers that I took from the Guardian Corps HQ when I was passing by. As for the kiss, maybe it was a 'thank you' kiss. I don't know." answered Hope.

Lightning's heart softened, and relieved that girl was not Hope's girlfriend.

"Okay. I uh... gotta go to bed. Good night, Hope." said Lightning in slightly happier mood.

Lightning was about to stand up, until Hope suddenly pulled her down, with her lying on the couch, with Hope on top of her, holding both her wrists, preventing her from getting up.

"Now answer my question, Light. Why do you follow me?" asked Hope.

"Hope, stop this!" said Lightning.

"Are you jealous of Elise and me, Light?" asked Hope naughtily.

Lightning pondered for a while, and denied it.

"No." lied Lightning.

"Light, you are not a good liar. Answer me honestly, please." pleaded Hope.

Lightning panicked, and was shocked to see that Hope has great strength in holding her down. She decided to tell him the truth.

"Y... Yes." confessed Lightning.

"Why?" asked Hope again.

"Because... I love you, Hope." confessed Lightning again.

Hope was shocked to hear her confession, and on that moment, he let go of her wrists, and suddenly hugged her. Lightning was surprised of his action, and decided to hug him back.

"I... I love you too, Light. I really, really love you." said Hope.

Lightning was also surprised to hear his confession. She lifted his head gently, and kissed him. This was her first kiss, and she was not regretting the fact that her first kiss was given to someone she love, albeit a younger boy. Hope kissed back, and the two of them kissed for a while, in a very awkward and romantic position, as Hope was still on top of Lightning. After about 30 seconds, they broke their kiss.

"That was my first kiss, Lightning." said Hope.

Lightning was surprised, but smiled and also happy that he had his first kiss with her.

"Mine too." said Lightning.

Both of them hugged, with Hope resting on her chest, hearing her heartbeats while looking at her. Lightning stroked his hair gently with her left hand, while her right hand was holding Hope's right hand.

"You don't mind that I am older than you, Hope? You are not afraid that people will talk about us behind our backs?" asked Lightning.

"Who cares, Light. As long as we are loving each other, I am fine with it." replied Hope happily.

Lightning smiled. and kissed his forehead.

"One other thing... Why do you like putting your head on my chest? You did the same thing when you are younger." asked Lightning curiously.

"Err... Because you have a nice rack?" answered Hope naughtily.

Lightning blushed slightly, and immediately flicked her finger to hit his forehead. Hope immediately rubbed his forehead.

"Oww! What was that for?" asked Hope, who was still in pain.

"That is for being a pervert, kiddo." said Lightning.

Hope was still rubbing his forehead, and suddenly, Lightning kissed him. Hope felt it is nice, and Lightning put her arms around him, bringing him closer to her. Hope broke from the kiss, and proceeded to lay down his head on her right shoulder.

"This feels nice..." said Hope, who was in a bliss.

"Naughty kid... You better get some sleep. You have to work early tomorrow." said Lightning softly.

"Nah, I have an off day tomorrow. I am getting sleepy... Good night, Light." said Hope.

"Good night, Hope." cooed Lightning, before kissing him again.

Both of them were still laying on each other, sleeping in a rather intimate position. Hope decided to let Lightning sleep on top of him, with her head on his chest. Lightning lied on him comfortably, quickly went to sleep. Both of them slept soundly on the couch, warming each other with their bodies.

**The next morning...**

Serah woke up early, and decided to check out on Lightning.

"Hey, Claire. How's... Aawwww..." said Serah when she entered the house, looking at something.

Both Hope and Lightning were still hugging each other while sleeping. Lightning was still sleeping on top of Hope, with her head on his chest.

Serah went to Lightning's room, and took a blanket. She then covered both of them on the couch with the blanket, so that they were not getting too cold just in case.

"Thank you, Hope. For loving my sister. She has been lonely for a long time, and I am glad that you reciprocated her feelings. Thank you." said Serah softly.

Serah kissed Hope's cheek, and left the house quietly. Serah was in a very happy mood now that Lightning is not alone anymore, and decided to work earlier than usual.

* * *

><p><strong>Crap, I'm suck at writing this new chapter and I am not really confident with this new one-shot. This is the second one-shot story of Hope X Lightning. This can be considered as a sequel for Hugs and Kisses, but it is also considered as a one-shot story. Since I got 3 good reviews, thought I should try make another chapter. Please review if you like this new story. Thank you for the ones who reviewed the first story. I really appreciate that.<strong>

**NOTE: Torama is a monster originally from Final Fantasy VIII.**

**NOTE 2: Edited some stuffs, like grammar and adding some changes.**


	3. Chapter 3: First Meetings Part 1

**Chapter 3: First Meetings Part 1**

**Pairing: Hope X Lightning**

**Rating: K - T**

**Summary: Hope was lost while buying a candy from a store, and a bully tried to pick on him. Suddenly, a beautiful, teenage girl with pink hair saved him from the bully. Hope took a liking with her, and wants to spend some time with her.**

**Setting: 6 years before Final Fantasy XIII events. (Ignoring Final Fantasy XIII Episode Zero -Promise- canon)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy XIII. Square Enix owns it.**

* * *

><p>Hope Estheim was a very happy 8 year old boy. He lived in a very happy family, together with his parents. The three of them loved each other very much, and they often spent time together go to vacations at Nautilus.<p>

Hope has a short, silver hair, same colour as his mother, Nora. What makes Hope so special was that he was adorable, precocious, and cute boy. Many Nora's friends praised her for having such a cute son, and would do anything to have him as their son. Nora, was a very beautiful woman with long silver hair. His father, Bartholomew, was rather a handsome man, and wore rather expensive looking glasses. Hope did take after his mother, because he looked very similar to her, but had some boyish features that distinguish himself from her mother, thanks to Bartholomew's genes.

**One day at Nautilus...**

Hope and his family went to Nautilus to play some new attractions there. They had a lot of fun together, and would stay close to avoid each other from getting lost. Bartholomew went to the hotel to rent a _cryst-house_ there to stay there for a few days, while Nora and Hope waited outside the hotel. Hope suddenly felt hungry, and wanted to eat something sweet.

"Mom, can I get some ice cream?" asked Hope cutely.

Nora smiled, and agreed.

"Sure thing, honey. Take some money and buy it. Make sure you come back immediately after buying it." said Nora.

Nora gave Hope some Gil, and Hope quickly ran off to buy the ice cream. The ice cream vendor was located a few lots next to the hotel, and the ice creams were popular with kids, making it difficult for them to buy it. Hope queued up to buy the ice cream, until suddenly an older boy just knocked him down to cut the queue.

"Beat it, squirt." spatted the older boy.

Hope stood up, and angry with that boy. Hope pushed the older boy down as well,

"You just knocked me down! You are the one who is a squirt!" said Hope angrily.

"What was that!" said the older boy angrily.

The older boy immediately stood up and punched Hope's stomach, injured Hope badly. He felt down to his knees, and the older boy grabbed Hope's hair, making Hope stood up in pain.

"Looks like you need a lesson. Come here, kid!" said the older boy.

The older boy dragged Hope to somewhere, while the other kids did nothing to prevent this. The older boy carried him to a back alley, and started to beat him badly.

"Please, let me go!" cried Hope.

"No way, you just pushed me down just now. Not even my parents dare to hit me. Lights out, boy!" said the older boy.

The older boy was about to hit Hope, until suddenly someone kicked the older boy's face hard, knocking him down.

Hope looked at his saviour, and it was a young, teenage girl. She was beautiful, with long, pink hair. She wore rather modest clothing, with long, black pants, and a white shirt that covers her body perfectly.

"Hey, Jude. I didn't expect you to be so desperate to hit a young boy." said the girl.

The older boy looked up, and was angry.

"None of your business, Farron! Get lost!" said Jude angrily.

Jude stood up and tried to hit her, but the girl dodged, and kicked his face another time, knocking him down.

"Beat it, Jude. You should be ashamed of yourself." threatened the girl.

Jude was scared, and immediately ran off. The girl went to Hope, and put her hand on his cheek.

"Are you all right?" said the girl softly.

Hope was so glad that she saved him, and he immediately nodded.

"Yeah..." said Hope weakly.

Hope tried to stood up, but his legs were in pain, and he fell. The girl caught him, and wrapped her arms around him.

"Easy there. You are hurt pretty badly. Come, let me carry you." said the girl.

The girl turned around, and proceeded to carry Hope piggyback style. She carried him to a nearby bench, and gently let him down.

"Don't move." ordered the girl.

Hope nodded, and the girl bent down to put some disinfectant on his bruises. Then, she covered the bruises with some bandages. Hope felt much better now, and he could move her legs much better. The girl proceeded to sit beside him.

"T... Thank you." said Hope sweetly.

The girl nodded, and went silent onward. Hope tried to talk with her.

"Umm... Are you an angel?" said Hope.

The girl turned around, and immediately stared at him with wide eyes.

"Excuse me?" asked the girl.

"Are you an angel? Because you are very pretty." said Hope again.

The girl was stunned, and slightly blushed when Hope complimented her. She also smiled when she heard Hope's compliment.

"No, unfortunately. But, thank you." said the girl.

The girl smiled sweetly, and Hope was infatuated with it immediately. He really hoped that she will keep smiling instead of keeping a poker face.

"You are welcome. Umm... My name's Hope. What's yours?" asked Hope.

The girl pondered for a while, and decided to tell him her name.

"Claire." replied the girl.

Hope smiled, and he thought that she has a nice name.

"You have a nice name. Do you live here?" asked Hope again.

Claire looked at him again, with rather curious yet happy look.

"Why are you asking me a lot of questions?" asked Claire.

Hope thought for a while, and decided to tell her the truth.

"Because... You look lonely." replied Hope.

Claire stared at him again.

"I'm not. I have my sister around, so I doubt I will be lonely. And yes, I am living here." said Claire.

Hope was surprised with her answer.

"Oh, sorry." said Hope sadly.

Claire smiled a bit, and ruffled Hope's hair a bit.

"Don't be. You are just asking." said Claire.

Hope went silent for a while, and saw that the ice cream vendor was empty, with only the person in charge there. No queue, no kids at all. He decided to go there to buy an ice cream.

"Claire, can you wait here for a while?" asked Hope.

"Why?" replied Claire.

"Please wait." pleaded Hope.

Claire pondered for a bit, and nodded. Hope walked to the ice cream vendor, albeit slowly due to his injuries. He bought a vanilla ice cream, and went back to the bench that Claire was sitting now.

"Here. This is for you, Claire." said Hope.

Claire was surprised, and she doesn't receive much gifts from other people. However, she declined.

"No, thanks." declined Claire.

"Please...?" pleaded Hope cutely.

Hope pleaded very cutely, and even Claire unable to keep her composure straight because he was so adorable when he pleaded. She gave in to Hope's pleading, and took the ice cream. She ate a bit, and thought it was a nice dessert.

"Thank you, Hope." said Claire happily.

"You are welcome, Claire." said Hope.

She ate the ice cream with joy, because she doesn't eat much sweet stuffs, unlike her sister, Serah. Before she was about to finish it, she decided to share it with Hope.

"Here, have some." said Claire.

Claire held the ice cream for Hope to eat. Hope ate some happily, because it was sweet.

"It is a nice ice cream." said Hope happily.

She offered him some more of the ice cream, but Hope declined. Claire finished the ice cream, and Hope talked with her for a while. After 30 minutes, Hope's parents came by, ran towards Hope.

"Hope!" shouted Nora and Bartholomew.

"Dad! Mom!" shouted Hope back.

Hope ran towards to his parents and hugged both of his parents. Nora cried a bit, while Bartholomew hugged him tightly.

"Oh, honey! You really worried me back there!" cried Nora.

"What happened, Hope?" asked Bartholomew.

"I was queuing up to buy an ice cream, and suddenly a bully just pushed me down and cut the line. I pushed him back, and he beat me up. He dragged me up to the back alley, and he beat me again. Luckily, Claire saved me. She tended to my wounds too." said Hope.

"Claire?" asked Nora.

Hope pointed his finger to the girl sitting on the bench. Nora and Bartholomew went towards her. Nora took Claire's hands, and shook them a lot.

"Thank you for saving him, Claire. You owe my gratitude, young lady." said Nora while shaking Claire's hands.

Claire shrugged her head, and a bit embarrassed with the attention.

"No, it's nothing..." said Claire modestly.

Nora let go of Claire's hands, and this time, Bartholomew took her hands and shook it, albeit gently.

"No. You just saved our son. If anything happen to him, we couldn't forgive ourselves." said Bartholomew.

Bartholomew let go of her hands, and took a step backwards. Nora noticed the sunset, and beckoned Bartholomew to leave.

"I think we should go, my dear. It is getting late. We shouldn't keep Claire here." said Nora.

"You are right. Thank you again, Claire." said Bartholomew.

Both of them bowed down slightly to Claire, and proceeded to leave with Hope. Hope, however, went back to Claire, making his parents waited for him.

"Claire... Can I play with you when you are free?" asked Claire.

Claire was confused, and asked him.

"Why?" asked Claire.

Hope looked down, apparently looked sad.

"Because... I don't have any friends here... We are just staying here for 3 days, then we will leave." said Hope sadly.

Claire couldn't take it, seeing Hope being so sad. Claire lifted his chin a bit, and smiled.

"Of course. If you don't mind, I would like to bring my sister, Serah as well." said Claire sweetly.

Hope suddenly got happier.

"Of course! We can play together! Thank you!" said Hope.

Claire smiled, and ruffled his hair again.

"Can we meet here tomorrow, Claire?" asked Hope.

Claire nodded.

"Sure." replied Claire, smiling.

Hope suddenly hugged Claire, leaving her speechless. She felt warm, with his small body close to her. She hugged back, with her arms around his waist. After a few seconds, they broke the hug.

"Bye, Claire! See you later!" said Hope.

Hope then ran to his parents, waved goodbye to Claire. Claire waved back, and she also left. Nora and Bartholomew held different side of Hope's hands, and went back to the hotel. Nora noticed something while on the way to the hotel.

"Do you like her, honey? She is very pretty, and it is not every day you talk to girls." teased Nora.

Hope blushed, and went to reply her.

"Y... Yeah. She is so strong, and pretty." confessed Hope.

"My, my. My boy here sure has a good taste with girls, huh?" humoured Bartholomew.

Both Nora and Bartholomew laughed a bit, while Hope smiled. He really can't wait to meet Claire and her sister tomorrow.

_**To be continued.**_

* * *

><p><strong>This two-part story ignores a scene of <strong>Final Fantasy XIII Episode Zero -Promise- where Lightning did see Nora and Hope at a town before FFXIII events. Part 2 will be coming soon.<strong>**

**NOTE: Cryst-house is the same as penthouse in hotels. It is a made up term.**

**NOTE 2: Edited some parts.**


	4. Chapter 4: First Meetings Part 2

**Chapter 4: First Meetings Part 2**

**Pairing: Hope X Lightning**

**Rating: K - T**

**Summary: Hope was lost while buying a candy from a store, and a bully tried to pick on him. Suddenly, a beautiful, teenage girl with pink hair saved him from the bully. Hope took a liking with her, and wants to spend some time with her.**

**Setting: 6 years before Final Fantasy XIII events. (Ignoring Final Fantasy XIII Episode Zero -Promise- canon)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy XIII. Square Enix owns it.**

* * *

><p>Hope was waiting for Claire and her younger sister at the same bench that he promised Lightning to meet up with. After 5 minutes, Claire and her younger sister came. Hope waved to both of them.<p>

"Hi, Claire." said Hope happily.

"Hi. This is my sister, Serah." said Claire.

Serah waved her hand to Hope happily. She looked similar to Claire, albeit more petite and shorter. Her hair was tied up in a ponytail sideway.

"Hi, Hope! Aww, you look adorable..." said Serah cutely.

Serah hugged Hope tightly, while Claire stared at both of them and Hope blushed. Not many girls hugged him like that, except his mother, and Claire.

"Come on! Let's play!" said Serah happily.

Serah took Hope's hand, while he took Claire's hand as well. The three of them went and played at the playground nearby with other kids. Serah and Hope enjoyed their time together playing, while Claire watched them with soft expression from a bench nearby after playing with them for a while. After an hour playing, Hope was tired, and went to sit at the bench that Lightning sat.

"Hey. Having fun?" said Claire.

"Yeah! Your sister is so much fun to play with. Thanks again." said Hope happily.

Claire smiled a bit, and took her handkerchief and wiped off Hope's sweat. Hope blushed again, but Claire did not notice it.

"Thanks, Claire." said Hope shyly.

"Anytime." said Claire, smiling.

"Umm... Claire?" asked Hope.

"Hmm?" replied Claire.

"Are we friends? I mean, we only just met, and I wondered if you thought me as your friend." said Hope, concernedly.

Claire smiled slightly at Hope.

"Of course, Hope. We are friends. You, me, and Serah." said Claire, smiling.

Hope smiled and was really happy that someone thought him as a friend. Hope looked at Serah and the other kids played for a while, and suddenly felt sleepy. Claire noticed that, and went put his head on her lap gently.

"C... Claire..." said Hope, blushing.

"You are tired. Have some rest." said Claire.

Hope nodded, and went to sleep for a while. Claire couldn't help but thought he was adorable. She stroked her hair gently, while looking at his adorable face with such a gentle expression. After a while, Serah went to Claire and Hope. Serah was grinning.

"Aww, he is so cute..." said Serah.

Serah went and tickled Hope's cheek, and heard Hope's cute grunt. She giggled, and surprised that Claire giggled as well.

"Aww, Claire. You smiled. You must have really like him." said Serah cheekily.

Claire blushed slightly, but remained her composure.

"Yeah. He is a good kid." said Claire.

"And cute too." said Serah, giggling.

Claire nodded. Serah went and sat beside Claire.

"How old is he?" asked Serah.

"8 years old." answered Claire.

"I see. He is going to be handsome when he is older, Claire. You should date him when both of you are older." said Serah cheekily.

Claire stared at her Serah, with a blush on her face.

"No, he's way too young. Why don't you date him?" asked Claire back.

Serah shrugged.

"Nope. I like my soulmate to be manly, tough, strong, and charming. Not a pretty boy." said Serah happily.

Claire snorted a bit.

"Like that kid, Villiers?" asked Claire again.

Serah smiled.

"Hmm... Maybe." said Serah.

Hope stirred slightly, and woke up.

"Hey." said Claire.

"Hey, Claire." replied Hope shyly.

"Oh. Tell me, Hope. Do you like Claire?" asked Serah.

Claire and Hope blushed.

"Serah!" said Claire, angrily.

Hope pondered slightly, and decided to answer her question.

"Y... Yeah. She is so pretty, beautiful, strong, and cool. She also has a nice smile." said Hope.

Claire blushed slightly, and embarrassed with Hope's innocent confession.

"T... Thanks, Hope." said Claire, blushing.

Claire kissed Hope's left cheek, making him blushed. Serah was happy to see that.

"Aww, that was so cute..." said Serah happily.

Serah went and kissed Hope's right cheek. Hope blushed again.

"T... Thanks, Claire, Serah." said Hope shyly.

"We better get home. It's late already. Come, Hope, Serah." said Claire.

The three of them stood up, and walked to Hope's hotel together while sightseeing.

"We arrived here. Take care, Hope." said Claire concernedly.

Hope did not move, and Claire looked at him for a while.

"What's wrong?" asked Claire.

"Can... Can we play again tomorrow? And the day after tomorrow, Claire?" asked Hope.

Claire ruffled his hair playfully, and smiled.

"Of course. Good evening, Hope." said Claire.

"Bye, Hope!' said Serah happily.

Both of the Farron sisters waved goodbye to Hope, which Hope returned the gesture. He went back to the hotel room, and knocked the room's door. Nora opened the door.

"Hey, honey! Did you have fun with Claire?" asked Nora.

"Yeah! She is a lot of fun to play with. She also brought her sister, Serah to play as well. I have 2 friends now!" said Hope happily.

"Aww, you got some friends already. Come, let's have dinner your father." said Nora.

"Okay!" said Hope happily again.

The next day, the three of them played together happily and also the day after. Their friendship became strong, and they were happy playing together. However, this happiness did not last long, as Hope's vacation has come to an end after three days in the hotel.

**The final day...**

Hope and his parents went to the train station. Upon their arrival, they found that Claire and Serah were waiting for them.

"Oh, that's Claire and her sister. Go and say goodbye to them, honey." said Nora.

"Yes. Please give them our best wishes too." said Bartholomew.

Hope nodded, and ran to Claire's direction.

"Claire... Serah... Thank you for playing with me during my vacation. It... it was s... short, but it was fun. T... Thanks a lot. My mom and dad... wished both of you... the best in life." said Hope, sadly.

Hope was about to cry. Claire knelt down and hugged him. Hope cried a bit at her shoulder, with Claire putting her hands around Hope, comforting him.

"Don't cry. We will meet again, Hope. Take care." said Claire, sadly as well.

She kissed both of his cheeks, and broke the hug. This time, Serah hugged Hope as well.

"Thanks, Hope. For playing with me. I had a lot of fun too. See you again." said Serah, sadly.

Serah kissed Hope's cheek as well. Serah broke the hug, and waved goodbye to him.

"B... Bye, Claire. Serah. I will see you guys again someday!" cried Hope.

Hope ran back to her parents, waved goodbye to both of the Farron sisters. The three of them boarded the train, and left Nautilus. Claire and Serah were still standing there, with tears on their eyes.

"Claire...? Did you... cry?" asked Serah.

Claire nodded.

"Y... Yeah. I... really care about him. Whenever I see him, I feel happy. I also... feel protective of him. He... is the only boy that did that to me. He is the only one have... a special place in my heart besides you, Serah." said Claire sadly.

Serah smiled sadly at Claire, and hugged her. She broke the hug after a while.

"Come on. Let's go home, Claire." said Serah.

"Yeah..." said Claire sadly.

Claire and Serah went back home, not before Claire looked at the train's direction again.

"See you again someday, my dear Hope..." said Claire softly.

After a year has passed, Hope went back to Nautilus to find them, but they have already moved out. Hope was deeply saddened, and after a few years, he did not remember them much, and went on to forget their names as he grew older. Claire and Serah also forgotten about Hope, because problems arise within their family. Her parents' death, financial problems, etc. Few months after Hope left Nautilus, The Farron sisters moved out to Bodhum, without informing anyone in order to avoid any problems. Claire worked at Bodhum as a shopkeeper since she was 16, and started working with Guardian Corps when she was 18, and became a Sergeant in a very young age of 19. Serah also studied until she was 17, and began to work to get money for their living expenses. Both of them were so hard working to carry on their lives, that they did not have much time to reminisce or remember their old friends.

**At the present day... (7 years later)**

Lightning suddenly woke up at her bed. She was dreaming about her past, and remembered everything. Lightning went to Hope's room, and looked at Hope for a while. After that, she lied down at his bed, and put her hands around him.

"I'm sorry, Hope. I really, really have forgotten about you... Now only I remembered that young and cute boy from years ago was also named Hope, and that boy was you. I didn't know it was you when we first met, because I was so bent on finding the saving Serah from her afte. I didn't realise that now we have met each other again. After so many years..." said Lightning softly.

Lightning kissed Hope's forehead gently.

"I won't let you go anymore, Hope. I will always be here with you." said Lightning.

Lightning smiled, and went on to sleep with Hope. She promised herself that she will always be there for Hope. Anytime, anywhere.

* * *

><p><strong>Not really inspired about this work. I just thought that I should finish this ASAP because I will start my new semester next week. I also will face any grammar problems later on.<strong>

Next story will be about Lightning and Hope's first date, taking place after Hugs and Kisses.


End file.
